1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for bonding an outer lead and a method of bonding an outer lead and, more particularly, to means for bonding a device formed of a film carrier to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A TAB method is known to manufacture an electrical component by bonding a semiconductor on a film carrier made of synthetic resin, then punching the lead of the film carrier, and bonding a device obtained by punching to a circuit board.
A bonding of a semiconductor to a film carrier as described above is called "an inner lead bonding". Bonding a punched device to a circuit board is called "an outer lead bonding".
Since the outer lead bonding must bond an extra fine lead by bringing the lead into coincidence with an extra fine electrode formed on a circuit board, its required mounting accuracy is remarkably high. Since the lead is formed of an extremely thin synthetic resin film, it is readily bent and deformed, and its operation is difficult. Therefore, an extremely enhanced technique is required for the outer lead bonding. Thus, outer lead bonding technique is not yet established.